Calm Before The Storm
by ThatOneDonut
Summary: Ichigo is not loved by everyone in school, and most certainly not everyone accepts gays.
1. How he found and hid

_Plot: Ichigo is not loved by every kid in the school, and certainly not everyone accepts gays. FLUFF grimmichi_

 _Grimmjow is already Ichigo's boyfriend, he isn't one of the mean guys._

 _I do not own Bleach, 'cause dude, where's the yaoi? :)_

It was just a normal school day in Karakura High. Ichigo didn't hear anything important, didn't noticed anything off and certainly didn't do anything besides sitting and somewhat listening to the teacher's endless talking. He was good in almost everything he did at school, so paying attention wasn't on his list today. Instead, his mind wandered to last night, which made him blush a little bit, trying to hide it from his classmates. He thought of the little sweet gestures he got from his boyfriend. The small kiss to his head, the cuddling with him later the couch… But the thing that followed, made him blush even heavier. He was lucky with a boyfriend like his own Grimmjow, or as he likes to mock Grimmjow, his Grimmie or Grimm-kittie. Just like the overgrown cat he is.

The bell rings and Ichigo awakens from his thoughts with a startle. He ducks down to grab his bag and proceeds to exit the classroom.

''Mr. Kurosaki, would you please stay for another 5 minutes?''

Kurosaki looked up to the teacher saying his name. She wasn't looking at him. He just mumbled a low ''yes'' and proceeded to sit down again, waving his friend a silent goodbye. He knew she wasn't going to say anything peachy.

She approached Ichigo, after she had cleansed the chalkboard and closed the door. The classroom was empty, besides Ichigo and the teacher.

''I was wondering if you were feeling alright. You seem to be off somewhere else often. I sincerely do not hope this has anything to do with what happened to your dad?''

O, that.

''If it even bothers you at school, I highly advice you to see a psychologist.''

Her face was now forming a slightly worried glance. Ichigo didn't dear to look at her. His mind was of to something else, but what happened in between his father and him, never seemed to leave Ichigo's mind entirely.

''No Sensei, I am perfectly fine. I just didn't pay attention as every student has a reason not to.''

His teacher laughed slightly, but also shot another worried glance. Ichigo looked at her and threw her a nice smile.

''I hope that's indeed the case. Well, enjoy your weekend for now then, you can go.''

Ichigo grabbed his stuff and waved her goodbye. He walked into the empty hallways of the school, heading towards his locker at the other end of it. It wasn't before he opened the damn thing, that a note fell out, falling towards the ground. Ichigo, had of course his suspicions, but picked the note up out of curiosity. What he read didn't surprise him, but didn't make his own problems any better as well.

''Die, faggot.''

As simple is that.

He shoved the note into his pocket and grabbed his coat. Walking towards the entry of the school, he already had a feeling this weekend would be just like the calm before the storm.

TBC


	2. His brain was not his friend

Ichigo was walking home slowly, the cold winter air already clamming on his skin. He shivered. Of course he did. He was wearing a way too thin coat, and yeah, that was practically it. Just the coat. He was faintly feeling feverish, already having a runny nose. He craved for the warmth of home, where Grimmjow was waiting for him, probably arranging something sweet. Something, he doesn't deserve.

He climbed up the stairs that lead towards their apartment. Grimmjow owned it, as he was a couple years older and already has a well-paying job he enjoyed. Ichigo grabbed the keys from out his pocket and opened the door with his violently shivering and pale hands. He immediately stepped inside and closed the door behind him, cutting of the source of cold wind. He kicked of his shoes with the strength he had left and threw his coat around, not caring about the mess he made. He stepped into the living room and saw it was empty. He was slightly confused and prepared to call for his boyfriend, but flinched when he felt a couple of strong arm wrap around his somewhat slender waist. Grimmjow gave him a kiss on his head, and nuzzled in his neck.

"How was your day today, sweetheart?''

Ichigo flushed at the comment Grimmjow made, but turned around to face the said man. He was now intensely staring into a pair of wonderful blue eyes. It made him melt.

''Good, but it was exhausting. Teachers were a pain in the ass."

"When aren't they?''

Ichigo chuckled lightly on the comment, Grimmjow finding it enormously cute. He leaned in to give Ichigo a sweet kiss, that didn't last very long, his hands slowly, but noticeable, leaning towards Ichigo's ass.

''But, I've prepared a wonderful dinner for us!''

Grimmjow guided Ichigo to the kitchen, where they'd always dine, in which he saw the dinner table beautifully transformed into a romantic dinner. Ichigo's smile just couldn't get any bigger.

''Sit down, I need to cook the steak a bit further, but It will be done in a minute'', and he gave Ichigo a quick but sweet wink.

Sometimes, he just couldn't understand what he did to deserve a boyfriend like Grimmjow.

He sat restlessly on one of the chairs of the table. He was swinging his legs up and down, shooting a

glance at Grimmjow's perfectly shaped bum.

He tried to cut off the bad thoughts that threatened to invade his brains. His smile was already partly faltering, his hunger more than slightly leaving. He didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like he deserved it. Though, on the other hand, he felt ashamed. Very, very ashamed. Ashamed of the fact that has been often starving himself, hiding it from Grimmjow. While he was shooting worried glances at Ichigo, he dared to lie right into his loved one's face. Disgusting.

And those thoughts, those of him scolding himself even more, pulled him deeper into the dark pit he thought he already hit the bottom of. But he was wrong. Every time he thought he almost could indeed feel the bottom with the tip of his toes, he sank further, further into the dark hole.

And on those days, he was reminded of that shitty personality that was his own.

And nobody knew.

''Babe, look what kind of delicious meat I got us for today…''

Grimmjow came from the kitchen to the dinner table, at which Ichigo was still sitting, and placed a big plate right in the middle. It showed a beautifully cooked steak, with a little twig of rosemary sitting on top.

''Bon appetite, my love,'' and Grimmjow slowly leaned in to kiss Ichigo, who absolutely loved the way how Grimmjow was talking French with his deep voice.

He gave his beautiful boyfriend a smile and said a quick, teasing ''merci'' before a piece of meat was placed on his own plate. It looked delicious, but he bet it would taste even more delicious. He began eating almost immediately, chewing on the somewhat tough meat. And indeed, it tasted like the steak God would it. Grimmjow really is an outstanding cook.

He just couldn't say what he hated about Grimmjow.

A/N: I'm sorry for again such a short post, but school has been a pain in the ass lately. Thank you for reading, and if you want, please leave a review :)


	3. His body did not betray him

_Disgusting._

 _Disgusting little piece of shit._

 _You deserve nothing. Nothing._

 _Die, faggot._

Ichigo was sitting on the cold bathroom floor, his arms hugging his knees. He knew no better than crumbling into a tiny human being. The tears were slowly leaking from his eyes, rolling onto his cheeks and eventually turning into a puddle of tears. He was cold. So incredibly cold. But his mind wouldn't give him the warmth he needed.

After the dinner, Ichigo gave a solid ''thank you'' to Grimmjow and helped him with the dished. He was feeling more uneasy by the minute, and said to Grimmjow he was going to take a shower. And here he is, in the bathroom, door locked, having a panic attack.

Hs breathing was off, way too quick, way too rapid. He needed to cough several times before his stubborn mind even realized he was having another panic attack. He tried to stand up steadily, legs and arms shaking with fear, only to collapse on the cold tiles again. He was drained. He couldn't stand up.

And he couldn't breathe.

''Grimm…"

He tried to call his boyfriend. But his voice was way too weak. He couldn't even do that right.

His vision began to swim. The lack of air finally taking its toll on him. He was happy. Happy he didn't have to suffer the world anymore, and his fucked-up mind. Black spots covered the already blurry sight he had. Steadily, he began seeing black only, and felt his body go limp. The last few seconds were peaceful before his fainting; there was only silence.

''Karakura town has broken a record to coldest day in December in history.''

Grimmjow was watching the only program that seemed interesting enough for him to watch. His life must be very exciting if that program was the daily news.

Though, he didn't really care. He thought of other things, good things, great things, things that couldn't outstand even Star Trek, and seriously, nothing in Grimmjow's eyes has ever been better than Star Trek.

And then he met Ichigo.

Sweet, beautiful Ichigo. HIS Ichigo.

He just couldn't shrug of the thought of his beloved on the grass, naked, beautifully laid against the sunlight, covered in flowers. The sight was beautiful, and he was sure that next summer, he would make sure to get a real-life version. That would be even more stunning.

''Íchigo is sure taking his time.'', Grimmjow mumbled, looking firmly at his watch.

Ichigo was already one and a half hours gone, taking a simple shower.

Taking a simple shower.

He's more than an hour gone.

A simple shower…

Grimmjow quickly stood up from where he was sitting and proceeded a walk to the bathroom door. He really should have looked earlier. What if there is something wrong?

Grimmjow softly knocked on the door, and noticed the silence that emerged from it. He knocked somewhat harder, but got no response from both attempts.

Now he was worried.

''Ichigo? Babe, are you there?"

Grimmjow knocked on the door now fierce fully. He wanted to open the door, but noticed within panicking that it was closed. Locked. Ichigo never locked the bathroom door.

He quickly ran to the kitchen, and searched for a somewhat small but strong knife. He found one in one of the drawers, and quickly ran back to the bathroom door. He picked on the lock with the knife, trying to hold it steady with his trembling hands. Eventually, he managed to turn the lock and dropped the knife. He grabbed the door handle, and pushed it downwards. He was way too afraid to look, but he eventually did.

And what he saw made his blood run cold.


End file.
